Gingham Check
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: [ToppDogg FF] KiJoon - Hojoon menyukai Hyosang, tapi ia tidak pernah punya keberanian dan keinginan untuk mengutarakannya selama tiga tahun. Jiho tidak tahan melihatnya dan memaksa sang hyung untuk menyatakan perasaannya, tapi orang itu malah melihat hal yang membuatnya salah paham. Sho-ai. DLDR. END
1. Chapter 1

—**Gingham Check—**

**Chapter: 1/2**

**Author: REiRiN**

**Cast: KiJoon (Kidoh – Hojoon), slight Jin BTS, ToppDogg, SJ, EXO.**

**Warning: AU, Sho-ai, Plot-rush, typos, klise, OOC, dll.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan mereka ^^**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

"…joon-_ah_?"

"Hojoon-_ah_?"

Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, ketika dirasakannya seseorang memanggil sambil sedikit mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Sinar matahari senja menerobos masuk dari sela-sela jendela di dekat tempatnya duduk, seketika langsung membuat kedua matanya terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mendapati kelas telah kosong dan seseorang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Hyosang?"

Seorang _namja_, sedikit lebih tinggi darinya juga mengenakan seragam yang sama sepertinya, sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Kupikir kau akan sekalian menginap di sekolah…"

Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Iris gelap miliknya terpaku pada jam di dinding depan kelas. Pukul 4. Artinya sudah satu jam berlalu sejak bel pulang seharusnya berbunyi. Pantas saja kelasnya sudah sepi. Rasanya jadi seperti ia sedang tidur di pemakaman.

"Kau menungguku?"

_Namja _bernama Jin Hyosang itu tengah bersiap untuk pergi, lalu menoleh ke arahnya. "Tadinya. Tapi karena kau tidak bangun juga, jadi kubangunkan saja…"

Hojoon tercekat, kedua pipinya sedikit memerah mendengarnya. Menunggunya selama satu jam? Apa orang ini sedang kurang kerjaan sama sekali sampai mau menungguinya selama itu?

"_Gomawo_…" Suara Hojoon memang terlalu kecil—bahkan mungkin terdengar hamper seperti bisikan, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang sedikit menunduk, tidak ingin _namja _di dekatnya ini—yang bahkan tidak pernah berdiri dengan jarak sedekat ini dengannya—melihat seperti apa wajahnya kini.

"_Ne_… aku duluan ya, kurasa Seokjin sudah menungguku di depan."

_Ah… memangnya apa yang kuharapkan…_

Hyosang sudah lebih dulu menghilang di balik pintu kelas mereka, tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah _namja _berkacamata bulat itu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan kalau _hyung _itu bodoh?"

"_Yak_!" Hojoon mendelik kesal pada _namja _berambut merah yang duduk di depannya. Ia butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkannya, bukannya malah sekalian mengejeknya juga.

Setelah keluar dari kelas tadi, dan melewati kelas anak ini, ia langsung menariknya pergi ketika dilihatnya _hoobae _yang cukup dekat dengannya ini juga baru keluar dari kelasnya. Dan di sinilah keduanya berakhir. Mouse & Rabbit Café. Cukup dekat dengan sekolah mereka, lagipula karena searah dengan arah jalan pulang keduanya, maka Hojoon pun langsung menarik—paksa—Shin Jiho untuk menemaninya.

"Memangnya apalagi yang harus kukatakan, toh pada dasanya _hyung _memang bodoh. Mana ada orang yang tahan menyukai seseorang selama tiga tahun, tapi masih bingung antara ingin mengatakannya atau tidak." Jiho melirik ke arah jam antik di sudut café. Hampir pukul lima, artinya masih ada cukup banyak waktu sampai ia harus pergi karena janjinya dengan seseorang.

Hojoon diam. Merutuk, tapi sekaligus juga sebenarnya membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh anak ini. Menyukai seseorang selama tiga tahun, apalagi orang yang disukai hampir selalu berada dalam lingkup pandangannya, tanpa berkeinginan untuk mengutarakannya—itu cukup hebat. Orang lain mungkin tidak akan tahan, lebih baik diungkapkan atau malah dilupakan.

Suasana café cukup ramai, mungkin karena ini jam pulang sekolah dan besok sudah _weekend_, tempat ini sebagian besar dipenuhi oleh _yeoja_. Tapi Jiho cukup tahu kalau kebanyakan dari mereka bukan dating ke sini untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu saja, tapi melihat—menurutnya itu malah lebih terkesan seperti menatap berlebihan—si pemilik café yang di akhir minggu sering merangkap tugas sebagai penjaga kasir.

"Aku tidak dekat dengannya, itu masalah utamanya…"

Jiho mengernyit. "Kau bahkan tahu kalau sebelum aku berpacaran dengan Taeyang-_hyung_, hubungan kami jauh lebih canggung daripada kau dengan _dia_. Keuntungannya justru karena kalian dekat—maksudku dari segi jarak…"

Hojoon masih memilih untuk diam, walau mungkin _namja _di depannya ini akan habis kesabaran. Apa yang dikatakan olehnya memang benar, setidaknya ia bukan menyukai seseorang yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya dan berada di tingkat pendidikan yang berbeda dengannya. Ia menyukai seseorang yang satu tingkat dengannya—dan kebetulan lainnya adalah mereka satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas. Ini bisa menjadi keuntungan baginya—atau malah bencana untuknya. Kalau ia mengutarakan perasaannya, bagaimana dengan ke depannya? Sudah bagus kalau misalnya orang tersebut juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, kalau tidak? Ia tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana hubungan mereka ke depannya. Dari yang awalnya tidak terlalu dekat, mungkin akan menjadi saling tidak mengenal sama sekali.

"Kalau tidak dikatakan juga, nanti malah _hyung _yang pada akhirnya akan menyesal…"

_Dan kupikir juga Hyosang-_hyung_ sama bodohnya sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada teman sekelasnya yang menyukainya seperti ini—dan selama ini…_

Jeon Hojoon memang menyukai Jin Hyosang, tepatnya ketika mereka berada dalam kelas yang sama sejak tingkat satu, dan entah ini permainan takdir atau apa, mereka terus berada dalam satu kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun ini,dan itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa dekat dengan _namja _itu selain hanya sekedar kenal dengannya.

"Aku tidak ingin—dan tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya."

Jiho menghela nafasnya. "Apa _hyung _tidak bisa meniru Hansol-_hyung_ yang bahkan dengan tidak tahu malunya mengejar Byungjoo hingga ke kelasku setiap hari?"

Hojoon menatap _hoobae_nya ini seolah ia adalah makhluk ajaib yang muncul entah dari dimensi mana. "Aku hanya akan melakukan itu kalau aku memang sudah tidak peduli dengan yang namanya rasa malu."

.

.

.

"Hhh…"

Seokjin mengernyit mendengar helaan nafas yang entah keberapa kalinya ia dengar dari mulut orang di sebelahnya ini sejak mereka meninggalkan sekolah. Sedang galau? Atau malah sedang kurang kerjaan? Tidak tahukah ia kalau bahkan suara helaan nafas Kim Taehyung jaun lebih indah untuk didengar?

"_Wae_?"

"Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya, dan otomatis teman dekatnya itu juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Hyosang menatap heran padanya, ia kan hanya bertanya, kenapa reaksinya malah seperti ini?

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Bukan jawaban yang didapatnya, tapi malah pertanyaan balik yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti pernyataan—Seokjin tidak memerlukan jawaban, karena kalau pun ia menjawabnya, toh tidak ada gunanya sama sekali, jadi ia memilih untuk diam, dan ia yakin temannya ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengerti jawaban seperti apa yang sedang ia siratkan sekarang.

"Siapa?"

Hyosang diam, lalu mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu."

"Hah?"

Hyosang kembali berjalan, dan mau tidak mau Seokjin mengikutinya. Selain karena ia penasaran, ia juga kan tidak ingin ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Yang pasti bukan aku kan?"

Hyosang melotot mendengar pertanyaan—yang menurutnya sangat bodoh itu. "Aku akan bunuh diri sekarang juga kalau aku sampai menyukaimu."

"Jadi siapa?" Seokjin rasanya ingin sekali memukul kepala orang ini, tapi tidak, ia tidak ingin Hyosang pingsan dan malah akan membuatnya harus menggotong orang ini sampai ke rumahnya—yang jaraknya bahkan masih sangat jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang ini. "Kau bilang kalau kau mungkin jatuh cinta, harusnya kau kan tahu dengan siapa kau mungkin merasa seperti itu?"

"Nah, justru itu… aku menyukai dua orang bersamaan."

Seokjin melongo, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan ia bingung dengan apa yang mestinya ia katakan sekarang. Apa yang harusnya ia katakan memangnya? Tidak ada kan? Kalau saja orang ini bukan teman dekatnya mungkin ia hanya akan sekedar mengatakan 'oh' dan selesai sudah. Tapi masalahnya adalah, Jin Hyosang itu temannya—dan keterangan tambahan, orang dengan ekspresi yang seringkali terlihat _blank _ini adalah teman dekatnya—yang benar-benar sangat dekat dengannya.

Tapi…

Menyukai dua orang? Bahkan menyukai seseorang pun sudah termasuk rekor untuk orang yang lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan sesuatu ketimbang memperhatikan orang lain. Pertanyannya, siapa yang kebetulannya disukai oleh orang ini?

"Siapa?"

"Siapa apanya?"

"Yang kau sukai, bodoh, memangnya apa lagi?"

"Kim Hansol, dan…"

Dan Seokjin kembali membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar nama terakhir.

.

.

.

"Kalau misalnya dia menyukai seseorang bagaimana?"

Hojoon ingin sekali menggeplak kepala anak ini. Kenapa dari tadi kalimat yang dilontarkannya ini tidak juga membuat _mood_nya membaik dan malah semakin buruk.

"Kau ingin menghiburku sekaligus membuat _mood_ku sangat jelek secara bersamaan ya?"

_Tuk_.

"Silakan."

Seseorang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Seorang _namja _bermata bulat meletakkan pesanan mereka di atas meja. Lalu pergi setelah mengeluarkan senyum lebar kepada keduanya—walau Jiho langsung menyadari kalau itu senyum paksa. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat, namanya Do Kyungsoo dan orang itu bahkan bukan seorang _waiter _di sini tapi koki.

"Jadi begini, _hyung_… bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?"

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil tapi aku akan membantumu. Terserah kau setuju atau tidak."

Kalau anak ini sudah berkata seperti itu, ia tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya kan.

Lebih tepatnya sih, anak ini seenaknya. Yang benar saja…

"Baiklah. Sudah disepakati."

Apa-apaan ini? Tepatnya ini kesepakatan sepihak.

.

.

.

"Lebih masuk akal kalau kau menyukai yang kedua. Tapi bahkan kau tidak dekat sama sekali dengan keduanya, bagaimana mungkin?"

Hyosang mengendikkan bahunya. "Takdir—mungkin."

"Kau tidak ingin mengutarakannya?"

"Mungkin tidak—tidak akan pernah. Hubungan kami tidak dekat, dan kalau kuutarakan lalu ditolak, dari yang awalnya hubungan kami tidak dekat, nanti malah tidak akan mengenal sama sekali dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi, tepatnya tidak akan tahan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi."

_Tapi masalahnya aku tahu kalau orang itu juga menyukaimu_. Batin Seokjin, dilanda kebingungan sekaligus juga keinginan untuk memberitahu orang ini, tapi… kalau itu ia lakukan, bukannya jadi tidak menarik—sama sekali.

Seokjin memegangi dagunya—berpikir. Mungkin tidak masalah, atau mungkin bisa jadi masalah besar. Sedikit membantu mereka tidak masalah kan?

"Kau harus mengatakannya. Dan itu keharusan."

"Eh?"

Seokjin merangkul leher teman dekatnya ini. "Lakukan saja, dan aku akan membantumu."

.

.

.

Hojoon menoleh ke jendela di sampingnya, menatap keluar, dan ia terpaku. Menghela nafasnya dan ia kembali menoleh ke arah Jiho yang perhatiannya sedang fokus pada _cheese cake _di depannya—bingung antara ingin memakannya atau tidak.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu."

Jiho mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksud, _hyung_?"

"Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku, dan dia pasti sudah punya seseorang yang disukainya."

Hojoon berdiri, beranjak dan ia pergi—begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jiho yang diam sambil masih mengerutkan alisnya.

Jin Hyosang pastilah sudah menyukai seseorang, dan apa yang dilihatnya di luar café—tepatnya bagaimana interaksi orang itu dan Kim Seokjin mungkin sudah membuatnya memilih untuk menyerah lebih dulu.

Jiho menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan arah pandang Hojoon tadi dan ia hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya perlahan. "Bahkan sebelum mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya dia sudah lebih dulu salah paham, yang benar saja…

_Namja _yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Hojoon itu langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa nomor yang sedikit dihafalnya.

"Hansol-_hyung_~ Bantu aku! Sekalian juga ajak Byungjoo ya~!"

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**A/n saya lagi suka Gingham Check—terserah deh mau versinya AKB48, JKT48 atau malah SNH48. :3 Dan saya juga lagi suka sama KiJoon couple. Terus… mengenai MoBit… oke, saya lagi kangen sama Yesung. Di saat SJ mau comeback, lead vocal satu itu gak akan ikutan… T_T**

**Udah ah, saya gak akan banyak omong, cukup sekian aja. Chapter selanjutnya saya lanjut kalau banyak yang minta lanjut… xD**

**See You~**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**REiRiN—**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

—**Gingham Check—**

**Chapter: 2/2**

**Author: REiRiN**

**Cast: KiJoon (Kidoh – Hojoon), slight Jin BTS, ToppDogg, SJ, EXO.**

**Warning: AU, Sho-ai, Plot-rush, typos, klise, OOC, dll.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan mereka ^^**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

"Hhh..."

Hojoon menghela nafasnya, kepalanya bertumpu pada meja sedangkan kedua tangannya bergerak abstrak di bawah meja. Kelas belum terlalu ramai padahal bel masuk akan berbunyi lima belas menit lagi. Entahlah, ini tahun terakhir mereka di sekolah ini, tapi rasanya tingkat kemalasan hampir semua teman sekelasnya itu malah meningkat dari hari ke hari.

Tapi bukan itu yang sedang ia pikirkan sampai ia terlihat seperti orang yang hidup segan mati tak mau. Ia sih masa bodoh kalaupun misalnya kelasnya ini ingin membolos berbarengan juga.

Ucapan Jiho—dan mungkin juga apa yang ia lihat kemarin sore. Semua itu sedikit menyita tempat dalam ruang otaknya, hingga mungkin membuatnya bisa jadi melupakan tugasnya hari ini—kalau memang ada.

"Enaknya dikatakan atau tidak ya?"

"Apanya?" Sebuah suara langsung menginterupsinya, disertai dengan suara kursi yang bergesekan di sebelahnya—yang sontak langsung membuatnya menegakkan tubuh.

"H-hyosang?" Ini juga yang jadi pikirannya selama ia berada di kelas ini. Posisi duduknya, yang tepat bersebelahan dengan tempatnya duduk. Dan dengan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Jiho kemarin, ia jadi makin sulit untuk sekedar menatapnya.

Kalau ini permainan takdir, haruskah ia merasa senang? Atau malah merutukinya?

Andai saja Hyosang tidak selalu berada dalam posisi sedekat ini dengannya, mungkin akan lebih mudah baginya untuk tidak usah memelihara perasaan ini—dan melupakannya.

"Memangnya kau mau mengatakan apa pada... siapa?"

"Hah?" Hojoon mengerjapkan kedua matanya, ia menatap Hyosang bingung. Terlalu banyak melamun, ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Hyosang sudah duduk di kursinya sambil menghadap ke arahnya.

"Yang tadi kau katakan tepat ketika aku datang..."

Hojoon membulatkan kedua matanya, menyadari apa yang sedang dimaksud oleh Hyosang. Ia kelepasan—untungnya ia juga tidak kelepasan menyebut nama. "B-bukan apa-apa..."

Hyosang mengerutkan alis. Jawabannya terdengar aneh, apalagi Hojoon menjawabnya dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Apa ini berhubungan dengan seseorang yang—mungkin—sedang disukai olehnya? Apa Hojoon sedang menyukai seseorang dan ia berniat menyatakan perasaannya walau masih ragu?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Rasanya seperti ia terlihat tidak senang dengan dugaan yang ia buat sendiri itu. Tapi... kenapa? Ia memang mengatakan pada Seokjin kalau ia menyukai dua orang—dan salah satunya adalah namja manis berkacamata di sebelahnya ini, tapi ia bahkan masih belum begitu yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri, sekarang malah terdengar seperti ia sedang cemburu.

"Hyosang?" Hojoon menatap heran pada _namja_ di sebelahnya ini yang mendadak diam seperti patung—tambahannya lagi sepasang alisnya yang bertautan, mirip dengan saat ia dalam masa-masa ujian, padahal sebelumnya orang ini malah kepo dengan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan—untung saja orang ini tidak tahu kalau objek yang sedang ia pikirkan itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Jin Hyosang~!"

_Brakk!_

Suara teriakan—hampir berbarengan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka dengan sangat keras, membuat baik Hojoon dan Hyosang sedikit terlonjak. Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu kelas mereka, mendapati seorang _namja_ yang berasal dari kelas sebelah—Kim Seokjin.

Seokjin langsung masuk ke dalam kelas, berjalan mendekati Hyosang yang masih melongo sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Ikut aku. Sekarang. Aku tidak terima penolakan atau bantahan."

"Hah?"

Tapi bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan lebih dari dua kata, Hyosang sudah lebih dulu ditarik—paksa—oleh teman dekatnya itu. Meninggalkan Hojoon yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lalu kembali pada posisi semula seperti saat Hyosang belum datang tadi.

.

.

.

"Hojoon-_hyung_ itu memang bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Hanya diam saja jelas tidak akan terjadi apa-apa..." Seorang _namja_ berambut abu-abu sedikit mengintip ke dalam kelas _namja_ manis berkacamata bulat itu dari celah sempit pintu yang sedikit terbuka—mengabaikan tatapan heran dari banyaknya siswa kelas tiga yang kebetulan lewat dan juga dua _namja_ lain yang bersamanya, yang posisi berdirinya sedikit menjauh dari _namja_ yang kelihatannya sangat menikmati posisi mengintipnya itu.

Rasanya seperti melihat _stalker_ kurang kerjaan dan tidak tahu malu. Baik Jiho maupun Byungjoo sedikit berharap tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengenali mereka di sini. Kan tidak lucu juga jadi populer gara-gara hal memalukan seperti menjadi _stalker_. Mereka berdua masih kelas satu dan perjalanan mereka masih panjang di sekolah ini.

"Jiho..."

"Hm?" Jiho tidak menoleh ke arah Byungjoo. Bukannya tidak sopan, rasanya risih karena banyak pasang mata mengarah padanya seakan ingin menelanjanginya begitu saja—makanya ia tidak berani untuk sekedar menoleh.

"Kenapa malah mengajak Hansol-_hyung_ melakukan ini?"

"Karena dia punya bakat jadi _stalker_..."

Byungjoo sontak menoleh pada teman sekelasnya ini.

Jiho yang merasa ditatap ikut menoleh, kedua alis matanya saling bertautan. "Apa?"

Byungjoo tidak habis pikir. Apa-apaan itu tadi ucapannya? Maksudnya, Jiho menjadikan kekasih cantiknya itu hanya untuk memata-matai orang lain?

"Tidak perlu sampai mengajakku juga kan? Kau tahu, ini benar-benar memalukan..."

"Hansol-_hyung_ tidak akan mau melakukannya kalau aku tidak membawamu..."

Byungjoo menatapnya _facepalm_. Dengan kata lain, ini seperti Jiho sedang menggadaikan dirinya agar seseorang mau melakukan permintaannya. Teman macam apa itu?

"Apa menurutmu Hyosang-_hyung_ menyukai orang yang tadi mengajaknya pergi?"

"Aniyo."

Itu suara Hansol, yang kini menghampiri dua orang _hoobae_nya itu. Mungkin karena dirasanya tidak ada hal menarik lainnya untuk dilihat, ia pun menyudahi kegiatannya mengintip kelas orang lain.

"Mereka hanya berteman—yang kebetulan saja terlalu dekat sampai terlihat seperti pasangan dengan status tidak jelas, lagipula Seokjin-_sunbae_ sudah punya kekasih dan itu siswa di SMP sebelah."

_Orang itu pedofil ternyata, parahnya lagi malah memacari anak di bawah umur yang sekolahnya sangat dekat dari sini. Tapi... aku lebih heran padamu, memangnya kau ini _yeoja_ yang hobi menggosip sampai hal seperti itu pun kau tahu dengan detail?_

Itu suara batin Jiho, yang kalau saja ia nekat mengucapkannya, Hansol mungkin akan dengan senang hati menendang kakinya.

"Lalu?"

"Hyosang-_hyung_ menyukaiku."

"_MWO_!?"

"Kok aku tidak tahu!?"

Kalimat yang diucapkan Hansol benar-benar membuat _shock_, terutama untuk Byungjoo apalagi Hansol malah mengucapkannya dengan wajah _innocent_. Ia tahu kalau Hansol itu cantik, kalau didandani seperti yeoja pasti banyak namja yang langsung mengajaknya kencan, tapi mendengar ada yang benar-benar menyukainya—tepatnya sebelum dirinya, itu... apa ya, rasanya menyebalkan...

Hansol mengerutkan alisnya. Biasanya dua anak ini selalu saling bertolak belakang—Jiho yang kelewat tenang, tapi bisa jadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan dan Byungjoo yang moodnya kadang sulit ditebak padahal dia bukan AB, tapi kenapa tumben-tumbenannya dua orang ini malah kompak di saat yang aneh.

"Dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku—" Hansol diam sejenak, rasanya menyenangkan juga mengerjai Byungjoo apalagi melihatnya yang sekarang malah melotot, "—dan kutolak."

Rasanya ia ingin tertawa sekarang juga melihat ekspresi Byungjoo yang berubah-ubah.

Hansol memegangi dagunya. Mungkin tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal ini. Selain karena ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya, ia juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan Hyosang apalagi Hojoon. Mereka saling mengenal, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Tidak seperti Hojoon dan Jiho yang bahkan sering terlihat pulang bersama, padahal usia mereka terpaut dua tahun. Kalau saja Jiho tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, ia mungkin tidak akan tahu dan tidak akan peduli.

"Jiho-_ya_, kau dekat dengan Hojoon-_hyung_ kan? Bisa aku minta tolong?"

Yah, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf untuk Hyosang karena pernah menolaknya dulu.

.

.

.

"Nah kan, boleh kubilang kalau kau bodoh? Bahkan kalian selalu berada di situasi yang sama—jauh lebih sering daripada dengan teman sekelasmu yang lain, jadi apa yang membuatmu ragu?"

Rasanya seperti _deja vu_, mungkin. Hojoon dan Hyosang mungkin memang benar-benar cocok. Selain karena jalan pikir yang hampir sama, bahkan keduanya juga sama-sama disebut bodoh gara-gara hal yang sama.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu, lebih baik kau tutup mulut menyebalkanmu itu."

Seokjin memutar kedua matanya, sedikit mengabaikan ancaman yang sebenarnya terdengar lemah itu. Oh lihatlah, bahkan orang ini seperti akan bunuh diri saja sekarang. Cemburu hanya karena kemungkinan Hojoon menyukai seseorang? Bahkan ketika Hansol akhirnya berpacaran dengan anak kelas 1 itu saja, orang ini masih terlihat biasa saja. Kalau Hyosang tidak mengatakan ia menyukai Hansol, mungkin ia akan terus menganggap kalau orang ini memang tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya. Tapi... baru mengetahui kalau Hojoon mungkin menyukai seseorang saja ia seperti kebakaran jenggot begini. Sudah jelas kan siapa yang sebenarnya orang ini sukai?

_Kau memang cukup peka untuk menyadari kalau Hojoon-_ah_ sedang menyukai seseorang, tapi kenapa kau tidak cukup peka untuk menyadari kalau yang disukainya itu adalah kau?_ Batin Seokjin, _facepalm_. Ia jadi tidak tahan untuk memberitahukannya, tapi rasanya juga tidak etis.

_Drrrtt_… _drrttt_…

Seokjin tersentak, getaran ponselnya sedikit membuat terkejut. Ia berkerut ketika yang tertera di layar ponselnya adalah nomor tidak dikenal. Tapi ketika dibacanya pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya, ia pun tersenyum lebar—mungkin lebih tepat seperti menyeringai.

"Hyosang~!"

.

.

.

_Temui aku di _café _yang biasa sepulang sekolah ya, _hyung_. Meja di pojokan._

Hojoon mengerutkan alisnya, tumben Jiho memintanya untuk menemuinya di _café _itu. Biasanya juga mereka akan pergi bersama, lalu menghabiskan waktu di sana sampai matahari terbenam.

Ia mengendikkan bahunya. Terserah saja, toh itu juga searah dengan jalan pulangnya.

Hojoon memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas, lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang sekolah. Kalau Jiho memintanya untuk menemui di sana, artinya ia tidak perlu menunggu atau menghampirinya di kelasnya kan?

_Namja _berkacamata itu terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya, tanpa menyadari empat pasang mata yang mengawasinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Hyosang melihat sekelilingnya. Sepi… ng—tidak, bukan sepi sih, buktinya ada banyak orang di sini. Lebih tepatnya ia sendirian dan orang yang dikenalnya, yang harusnya sudah ada di sini, belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Padahal orang itu yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya di sini, tapi bahkan menghubunginya untuk sekedar memberitahu kemungkinan ia akan telat atau tidak jadi datang tidak dilakukannya sama sekali. Ia jadi seperti orang bodoh yang diam di sini tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Bukankah itu menyebalkan? Rasanya seperti sedang dikerjai.

"Seokjin bodoh. Lima menit lagi kau tidak datang, aku akan mogok bicara denganmu sampai minggu depan."

Ia mengetuk meja berkali-kali, iramanya abstrak—kadang pelan, kadang cepat, kadang temponya lebih tidak beraturan lagi.

_Tuk_.

"Silahkan." Suara cangkir yang diletakkan di atas meja, dan suara seorang _namja _menginterupsi kegiatannya merutuki teman dekatnya sejak SMP itu.

Hyosang mengerutkan alisnya, lalu menatap _namja _bermata bulat—mungkin orang ini _waiter_nya, tapi raut wajahnya seperti sedang dipaksa melakukan sesuatu. "Aku belum memesan apapun kan?"

"Err…" _Namja _bermata bulat itu sedikit mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari tatapan intens penuh selidik dari Hyosang. "Itu… gratis, dari…" ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang _namja _yang berdiri di balik meja kasir, "…dari pemilik _café _ini…"

"Hah?" _Gratis? Memangnya dalam rangka apa?_

"Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan. Silahkan dinikmati."

_Namja _bermata bulat itu segera pergi, menghindari pertanyaan lebih banyak dari Hyosang. Jin Hyosang sempat melihat ketika sang _waiter _berada di dekat meja kasir, si penjaga kasir sedikit menertawakan _namja _bermata bulat itu. Ia mengendikkan bahunya, tidak begitu peduli. Lagipula kalau ia dapat gratisan, kenapa tidak dinikmati saja?

"Hyosang?"

_Deg_.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat, dan kedua matanya sedikit membulat ketika mendapati siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Hojoon hampir saja menjatuhkan tasnya begitu saja ketika melihat siapa yang sedang duduk di meja yang ditujunya. Harusnya yang duduk di situ Shin Jiho, bukannya seorang Jin Hyosang. Kali ini permainan takdir seperti apa yang sebenarnya tengah mengikutinya?

Keduanya duduk berhadapan, terjebak dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan—bahkan sekeliling mereka jauh lebih ramai, tapi mereka tetap diam, seolah tempat mereka duduk adalah dimensi lain yang tidak terjamah oleh tangan-tangan asing. Hojoon lebih memilih melihat ke luar jendela, kalau tidak, memandangi secangkir _vanilla latte_ di depannya yang masih penuh, dibandingkan dengan sosok lain di depannya yang sebenarnya jauh lebih menarik untuk dilihat. Hanya saja, ia khawatir kalau ia melihat ke depan, mungkin ia akan kesulitan mengontrol detak jantungnya—sekarang saja ia bersusah payah agar suara detak jantungnya tidak sampai terdengar.

Siapapun, tolong selamatkan ia dari situasi yang sangat _awkward_ ini!

Hyosang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hojoon, tapi ia masih sedikit-sedikit mencuri pandang pada _namja _manis ini. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat Hojoon yang agak pendiam ini dari depan dengan jarak sedekat ini—seperti mereka sedang kencan saja.

Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada siapapun yang sudah membuatnya berada dalam situasi dimana ia bisa berduaan hanya dengan seorang Jeon Hojoon.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai sejauh ini tapi mereka masih juga diam-diaman seperti itu?" Itu suara Byungjoo. Duduk di meja dekat pintu masuk, bersama ketiga orang lainnya. Sedikit tersembunyi, tapi bisa mengawasi meja di pojokan tempat Hojoon dan Hyosang duduk. Daftar menu yang ditegakkan sedikit menutupi wajah mereka—sekilas seperti seorang _stalker_, walau memang itu yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Jiho menoleh ke arah Hansol yang terlihat lebih memusatkan perhatian pada _bubble tea_ milik Byungjoo yang sedari tadi justru digenggam oleh _namja _cantik itu sendiri. "_Hyung_… memangnya tidak masalah kalau kita melakukan ini—di tempat ini pula?"

Hansol menoleh, sedikit memberi atensinya pada _hoobae_nya itu. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, beberapa kali—hingga Jiho mungkin harus menggeplak kepala _sunbae_nya itu. Dia sedang serius bertanya, setidaknya langsung berikan jawaban—bukan jawaban juga tidak masalah, yang penting setidaknya keluarkan suaranya.

"Ng… tidak masalah sih, tapi berhubung tempat ini milik sepupuku, dia bilang kalau kita harus membantunya—dengan menjadi _waiter_ di sini. Begitu katanya…"

"_Mwo_!?"

"Apa itu berarti aku harus melakukannya juga?" Suara Seokjin membuat ketiganya sontak menoleh pada _namja _tertua di antara mereka berempat.

"Iya, terutama Hojoon-_hyung _dan Hyosang-_hyung_ juga sebenarnya…"

Jiho menatap Hansol, _facepalm_. Biar bagaimanapun, ia yang meminta bantuan Hansol—dan Hansol juga minta bantuan pada sepupunya, jadi wajar saja kalau mereka diminta bayaran—dalam bentuk apapun—atas bantuan yang diberikan.

Tapi…

_Namja _berambut merah itu menoleh ke arah Hojoon dan Hyosang yang masih betah dengan sepi yang mereka ciptakan. Kalau seperti ini terus tidak akan ada kemajuan sama sekali, dan semua yang mereka lakukan hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang sia-sia saja. Jiho merogoh ponselnya, lalu mulai mengetik—sambil menyeringai tentunya.

.

.

.

Ini konspirasi. Jelas ini konspirasi. Pesan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ponselnya adalah bukti nyata dari pemikirannya itu. Itu dari Jiho. Dan dirinya sendiri juga termasuk dalam konspirasi ini—sebagai seseorang yang terlibat, dengan peran sebagai korban tentunya. Harusnya ia curiga sejak Jiho mengatakan akan membantunya. Anak itu pasti benar-benar akan melakukan sesuatu.

Tapi tidak secepat ini juga.

Ia tidak siap. Hati dan pikirannya jelas belum siap—baru kemarin Jiho mengatakan akan membantunya, dan benar-benar dilakukan dalam waktu dekat, jelas ia kaget. Dan anak itu malah menyuruhnya untuk menyatakan perasaan—sekarang juga?

Yang benar saja.

Lain Hojoon, maka lain pula Hyosang. _Namja _itu juga tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, hanya beda subjek—err, sedikit mirip sih, tapi tetap saja sedikit berbeda. Ia masih saja memikirkan kemungkinan Hojoon menyukai seseorang. Dan kemungkinan lainnya, dimana Hojoon mungkin saja kemari untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Bukankah itu yang tadi pagi ia dengar dari mulut Hojoon?

"Ng… Hyosang?"

"_Ne_?" Suaranya terdengar datar, mungkin karena ia terlalu fokus pada pemikirannya sendiri dan bahkan tidak begitu menyadari siapa yang sedang mengajaknya bicara.

"Err… _mianhae_…"

"Hah?" Hyosang sontak mendongakkan kepalanya, kelihatannya ia baru saja menyadari dengan siapa ia bicara.

Hojoon berpikir, kalau mungkin saja Hyosang tidak senang dengan keberadaannya di meja ini. Mungkin saja _namja_ ini sedang menunggu seseorang, dan kebetulannya malah dirinya yang datang lebih dulu ke tempat ini. Mungkin gara-gara dia di sini, makanya Hyosang terlihat seperti tidak terlalu menginginkan keberadaannya.

Mungkin. Mungkin. Semuanya hanya mungkin.

Rasanya dalam satu hari ini otaknya sudah mengulang kata itu puluhan kali, hingga rasanya benar-benar memuakkan. Ia benci berspekulasi terus menerus, memikirkan hal yang belum pasti itu kebenaran, atau hanya sebatas delusi yang sedang berusaha ia tanam dalam otaknya. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan—satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tidak punya cukup keberanian—bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol dengannya di kelas. Makanya hubungan mereka di kelas terkesan datar walaupun mereka sering duduk bersebelahan.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Mengganggu bagaimana?" Itu jawaban tercepat—sebenarnya itu pertanyaan—yang diberikan Hyosang sejauh ini.

"Err… tidak, hanya saja… kau mungkin sedang menunggu seseorang di sini, jadi aku takut kalau aku… akan mengganggumu…"

Jadi, itu yang sedang dipikirkannya.

_Aku memang sedang menunggu seseorang, tapi dengan adanya kau, orang itu sudah tidak penting lagi—dia tidak jadi datang juga tidak masalah, malah lebih bagus. _Batin Hyosang. Kalau Seokjin mendengar suara hatinya ini, mungkin orang itu akan langsung memukul kepalanya dengan senang hati.

"_Aniyo_… aku memang sedang ingin sendiri di sini…" Hyosang diam sejenak. Rasanya kalau tidak dikatakan seperti ada yang mengganjal. Lebih baik ditanyakan sekarang, kapan lagi ada waktu dimana mereka bisa berada dalam tempat yang sama—hanya berdua saja. Toh mau ditanyakan kapanpun juga, jawabannya pasti akan sama saja—dalam hal ini, semakin cepat semakin baik, daripada harus terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian terus. "Hojoon-_ah_?"

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Hyosang penuh tanya.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Ng…" Hojoon menganggukkan kepalanya—walau sedikit bingung. Mereka tidak begitu sering terlibat dalam suatu obrolan berdua. Tidak seperti ketika ia sedang bersama Jiho ataupun Park Sehyuk, siswa kelas sebelah. Jadi, apapun yang akan ditanyakan oleh Hyosang, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menebaknya sama sekali.

"Apa… kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Hah?"

"Ng… tidak… itu… maksudku…" Hyosang mengusap tengkuknya beberapa kali, kentara sekali bahwa ia sedang gugup sekarang. Hojoon bahkan bersumpah kalau ia sempat melihat wajah _namja_ yang disukainya itu sedikit memerah ketika bicara barusan.

"Yah, kau tahu, aku hanya sedikit… penasaran…"

Hojoon mengernyit heran. Tidak ada satu pun alasan yang mungkin terpikirkan olehnya kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat Hyosang merasa harus penasaran dengan hal itu. Kalaupun ada seseorang yang disukainya—sebenarnya memang ada sih, ia bahkan tidak mungkin mengatakannya. Tidak, kalau objek yang akan disebutkannya justru _namja _yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Kalau tidak mau dikatakan juga tidak masalah…" Hyosang diam, begitu pula dengan Hojoon, dan sepi kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Hojoon berharap kalau ia bisa segera pergi dari sini. Rasanya percuma bisa berduaan dengan orang yang disukai tapi jadinya malah berada dalam suasana yang canggung seperti ini. Jadinya malah tidak ada bedanya dengan interaksi mereka selama ini.

"Aku sedang menyukai seseorang…"

"Hah? Apa?"

Hyosang mengerutkan alisnya. Reaksi cepat yang benar-benar di luar perkiraan. "Kenapa kaget? Wajar kan kalau mungkin aku menyukai seseorang…"

"Err… maaf, tapi… siapa?"

"Apanya?" Hyosang tidak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkannya. Kenapa juga malah mengatakan kalau ia sedang menyukai seseorang? Apa ia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Hojoon atau sebenarnya malah memastikan bagaimana perasaannya sendiri?

Tapi kalau tidak dikatakan juga, jadinya malah tanggung. Toh ia juga sebenarnya penasaran, kalau ia menyatakan perasaannya, kira-kira jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Hojoon?

Penolakan?

Atau justru Tuhan berbaik hati padanya, dan yang terjadi malah sebaliknya?

Apapun, mungkin yang pertama adalah kemungkinan paling besar yang akan didengarnya, apalagi (menurutnya) Hojoon juga sedang menyukai seseorang.

Hojoon menarik nafasnya pelan, mendengar ucapan Hyosang—rasanya _déjà vu_, kalau tidak salah ingat, ia seperti pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini, tadi pagi mungkin, hanya saja posisinya di balik. "Orang yang kau sukai—" _bodoh_.

Ia tidak berniat ingin tahu, bahkan dengan fakta bahwa Hyosang sedang menyukai seseorang saja itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin segera pergi dari sini. Rasanya seperti sudah ditolak sebelum ia bahkan sempat mengucapkan satu kata pun.

"Dia satu kelas dengan kita kok."

Ha? Ia pikir Hyosang mungkin menyukai Seokjin, mengingat mereka hamper selalu terlihat bersama, tapi Seokjin tidak satu kelas dengan mereka—sekali pun tidak pernah!

"Aku selalu satu kelas dengannya selama tiga tahun ini tapi belum pernah sekalipun aku benar-benar mengobrol dengannya."

Tunggu—

Hojoon menatap Hyosang, tapi yang ditatap malah sedang menatap ke arah lain.

"Setiap pembagian tempat duduk, aku hamper pasti selalu duduk di sebelahnya atau di depannya—tapi itu bukan kebetulan. Mana ada kebetulan yang terjadi serutin kau tidur setiap malam. Itu gara-gara aku yang mengaturnya seperti itu…"

_A… pa?_

Hojoon ingat, setiap pergantian semester dimana pergantian posisi duduk selalu dilakukan, Hyosang hampir selalu berada di dekat Kim Dongsung, ketua kelas mereka. Tadinya ia mengira mungkin itu karena orang ini adalah wakil ketua kelas mereka—tapi bahkan keberadaan Hyosang di dekat sana tidak ada artinya sama sekali, karena dia hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun, kecuali saat dia terlihat seperti berbisik dengan _namja_ bertubuh cukup tinggi itu.

Tapi… masa sih?

"Masih belum bisa menebaknya?" Hyosang kini menatap Hojoon, lurus menyelami ke dalam mata yang sangat disukainya itu.

Hojoon tidak tahu, apakah tebakannya ini benar atau tidak, tapi bolehkah ia sedikit berharap?

"Itu… aku?"

Kalau dipikir lagi, memang janggal alih-alih kebetulan. Posisi duduk mereka yang hampir selalu berdekatan jelas terlalu aneh kalau disebut kebetulan, dan itu berlangsung selama hampir tiga tahun!?

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang hampir selalu duduk di dekatku? Kau tahu, aku bahkan sampai melakukan itu karena kupikir mungkin kalau posisi kita dekat setidaknya aku bisa dekat denganmu. Tapi bahkan kau sering tidak menatapku ketika bicara. Kupikir kau mungkin terganggu denganku atau apalah…"

Itu kalimat terpanjang yang Hyosang keluarkan pada Hojoon—bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka saling mengenal. Tapi ini mungkin akhirnya. Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, dulu ketika ia masih kelas dua dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kim Hansol, mungkin itu adalah pengalih perhatiannya karena Hojoon seringkali bersikap agak dingin padanya. Hansol mungkin menarik—dari segi kepribadian apalagi penampilan, tapi Hojoon yang agak pendiam jauh lebih menarik di matanya, bahkan sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Ah, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

_Namja_ berkacamata itu mungkin sudah memiliki seseorang yang disukai, dan itu pasti bukan dirinya. Jadinya… penolakan kah?

"Sejak… kapan?"

Hyosang diam, menatap ke arah lain yang diharapkan bisa menarik perhatiannya—tapi nyatanya gagal. "Mungkin sejak… pertama kalinya kebetulan kita duduk bersebelahan…" Ia tidak berbohong soal ini. Pertama kali mereka duduk bersebelahan itu adalah suatu kebetulan—dan itulah awal mula segalanya.

Itu sama saja dengan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Selama itu?

"Yah… tapi…kurasa aku mungkin sudah terlambat ya…"

"Eh?"

"Kau mungkin sudah menyukai seseorang, jadi ucapanku barusan… lupakan saja…"

Hojoon ingin sekali menangis sekarang. Antara senang dan mungkin juga kesal. Ini tempat umum, jadi ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu. Ia senang tapi bahkan tidak sanggup mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun, dan juga kesal pada Hyosang karena sudah mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara sedikit pun. Yang benar saja…

"_Pabbo_… jangan menarik kesimpulan seenaknya seperti itu. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, jangan langsung menyuruhku untuk melupakannya begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan jawabanku!"

Hyosang mengerjapkan kedua matanya—sejauh ini, itu adalah kalimat paling panjang dan penuh emosi yang dikeluarkan Hojoon padanya. Wow, ia tidak tahu kalau efek dari ucapannya ternyata cukup mengagumkan.

"Aku memang sedang menyukai seseorang, dan itu kau, bodoh!"

Kalimat kedua Hojoon untuk Hyosang—dan kembali mengandung kata bodoh. Ini rekor. Biasanya ia memanggil bodoh hanya pada Sehyuk atau Jiho saja.

"Aku ta—hah!? Kau menyukaiku?"

Hojoon membulatkan kedua matanya dan sontak menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Wajahnya memerah—dan kini ia benar-benar ingin menangis saja. Rasanya memalukan. Gara-gara sedikit emosi ia langsung kelepasan mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tolong, siapapun… culik ia sekarang juga. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Itu sama saja dengan menyatakan cinta—langsung tanpa ada basa-basi tidak jelas.

"A-aku… itu…"

Hyosang sedikit tertegun, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lembut, dan itu malah mambuat wajah Hojoon semakin memerah. Ucapan Hojoon amat sangat melegakan hatinya. Dan dengan itu mungkin ia tidak akan ragu lagi sekarang.

"Mau jadi kekasihku?"

.

.

.

"Aahh… mereka berciuman!"

Suara itu terdengar seperti bisikan, dan Byungjoo adalah si pelakunya. Sedangkan tiga orang lainnya… memilih untuk bereaksi dalam diam—mata yang mengerjap berkali-kali dan tubuh yang mematung.

Yang benar saja… ini tempat umum dan mereka dengan seenaknya malah berciuman?

Jiho dan Seokjin adalah yang pertama kali sadar dari rasa terpaku mereka. Terburu-buru, kedua orang beda tingkat itu mengambil ponselnya masing-masing. Dengan wajah agak panik dan sedikit memerah, mereka segera mengetik dengan gerakan cepat.

.

.

.

_From: Seokjin_

_Yak, bodoh! Jangan berciuman di tempat seperti ini!_

_._

_From: Jiho_

Hyung, _aku menyuruhmu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu di sini, tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa seenaknya berciuman begitu saja… -_-_

**.**

—**END—**

**.**

**a/n Mianhae, baru saya update sekarang, data chapter ini dan ff lainnya kena virus jadinya ikut kena format juga. Alhasil, saya jadi ngetik ulang semuanya di sela-sela kerjaan saya di kantor… haha, tolong jangan tiru ini ya…^^**

**Chapter ini saya rombak total sebenernya, soalnya saya hampir lupa lagi apa yang sudah saya ketik di versi awal, dan jadinya malah jumlah wordsnya jadi lebih banyak.**

**Mau sekuel? Mungkin bukan KiJoon, dan lebih fokus ke **_**cast**_** lain yang saya sebut di sini dan juga yang gak kesebut, dan settingnya di café ini. xD Jadi… boleh saya minta request pair yang kalian mau? Selain HanJoo, KiJoon, XeNissi sama JinV… dari grup lain juga boleh… :) tapi jangan yang straight ya, kecuali GS mungkin. xD**

**Udah, segitu aja. **_**See You~**_

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

**REiRiN**

**.**


End file.
